In many office and work environments, including those in corporate, hotel and other locations, it is common for two or more users to share a printer. Such printers may be installed in a networked environment and located in a public or semi-public location. Operation of a shared printer allows for the use of a far more upscale printer than would be possible if each user has an individually assigned printer. However, sharing a printer is not without some drawbacks.
In particular, it is common for a user to want to print a document that is of a ‘confidential,’ ‘classified’ and/or sensitive nature. Such documents can include business secrets, personal, medical, academic and/or financial data that the user and/or user's employer does not want released to the general populace or to a random non-affiliated individual. Loss of such a document can be expensive, embarrassing and may result in liability for damages.
Accordingly, some efforts have been made to develop systems and methods that prevent the release of confidential information. However, despite these efforts, confidential documents continue to be sent to printers where they may be picked up by the wrong person, and users continue to struggle to obtain their documents from printers using protective systems.